School Trip Dave x Reader PART 8 (LEMON)
by onlyfortime
Summary: I'm only posting the ending, want to read the rest? head to my DA, same name.


School Trip {Extended}

**Dave x Reader**

**[Name] POV**

It has been a year and a half since you and Dave started dating, and you both were still happily together. You happen to be relaxing at his place on the hot summer day. You sat on his bed doodling in your sketchbook, as your boyfriend mixed songs on his turntables. You allowed yourself to get lost in every song he played, some of them he even wrote just for you. Dave had such talent when it came to music, and you loved that about him. To tell the truth, even after being together for so long you still couldn't find a thing you didn't like about him. Looking up you stared at him as he mixed his records and softly sang, or rapped rather, to the tune. You really did love him.

**Dave POV**

[Name} sat on you bed, doodling away and swaying to the sound of the music emanating from your turntables. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair fluttered softly as the warm breeze blew through your window. She was perfect in your eyes, and that is all that mattered. A slight smile tugs at the corner of your lips as you hear her humming along with the tune, and you felt a warm glow, days like these were your favorites, no words needed to be said to know that she loved you. Suddenly a rumbling came from your phone, which lay at the end of the table. You reach over and see that your bro had texted you.

-Yo, lil' man, I know that [Name] is over, and I just wanted to tell you that I can stay out tonight if you need me to, PS there's a fresh box of rubbers in the bathroom cupboard, third shelf-

You could tell that you were blushing. Even after a year you still hadn't gone that far with her, you wanted to take your time. Bro's constant teasing didn't help.

-funny-

You reply, hoping he gets your sarcasm through the message.

-I wasn't joking, I mean it. Go check the cupboard, it's there-

Another, brighter, shade of red surfaces on your face. He couldn't be serious, could he? You decide to try and call him on his bluff. You switch to one of your premade tracks, shove your phone into your back pocket, and head off to the bathroom. "Seriously doubt he did that," you mumble to yourself as you begin to open the door "he's just trying to push m-" Your sentence was cut off when you found a box of condoms right where he said they would be, a small note was attached to it. In your brothers hand writing it said _'make me proud lil' man'_. Heat ran to your face as you pick up the box, and examine it. What really embarrassed you was the fact that you considered it. This was an opportunity, and no Strider liked to waste a good opportunity. Slowly you opened the box, and rip off one of the packets, and shoving it in your pocket before returning the box to the shelf. Thoughts of the possibility at the chance to be with [Name] on a whole new level flew through your mind. What if she didn't want to? What if you fuck it up? Shit, now you were nervous.

You entered the room, not being able to look at [Name] with these thoughts in your head, and you found the floor suddenly interesting, hard wood is just awesome! You sat back down at your turntables and started mixing records. It didn't help get the thoughts out of your head. You sneak a peak at [Name], what she was wearing definitely didn't help with your thoughts, She wore a tank top that didn't cover the straps of her bra, and a pair of shorts that just seemed too short at that moment.

You chew at your bottom lip as you reached into your pocket and grab your phone.

-… come back around noon tomorrow-

-Go get um tiger-

**[Name] POV**

You closed your eyes and leaned back, listening to the music. It seemed off though; Dave seemed to slip up more than usual. Was something bothering him? No, he would have told you, right? Then the music stopped all together. "Hey, Dave, what happened to the music?" Opening your eyes only to have them meet with the familiar shades. He leaned in and gave you a kiss, but this seemed different, it wasn't your usual kiss, this one hand a longing for something more. Not to say you didn't like, for you returned it ten fold. He quickly broke the kiss and you stared at him, wondering why he stopped. Out of the blue, he did something, unexpected. He reached up and took off his shades. You had never seen his eyes before, almost one time when you accidentally fell on him and took his shades with you. Even then you didn't get to see them because he flung them on his face just as quickly as they came off. Now they were clear, a beautiful pair of bright red eyes stared into you (e/c) ones.

Something was very prominent within those eyes. A fiery passion, fueled with love and lust, and you could tell what he wanted to do. Once again he leaned in, pinning his hands on either side of your head and gave you another kiss. You hesitated for a second before leaning into it. His lunge licks at your lips and you slowly open them to allow him entrance. You fight him for dominance, it was a close call put her won and explored his new territory. He pushed even more into, placing his one hand on the small of your back and the other one tangled itself in your hair. Finally you broke the kiss and he began to trail pecks down your neck, stopping at a spot when he heard you give a slight gasp, and nibbled at it.

He was good at this, too good. You let out a moan as he sucks lightly on you sweet spot. Then he starts his hands up your shirt, slowly pulling it over your head. He goes back to the spot on your neck as his hands unclasps you bra and tosses it off somewhere in the room. His palms place themselves on either sides of your breasts and his thumbs rest on you nipples. One of his thumbs begins to turn clock-ways while the other goes counter clock-ways, sending pleasure through your body. You gasp and moan at the feeling, even letting you back arch slightly.

He moved quickly as he moved his head down and sucked lightly on one of the mounds, replacing the hand that was now working and the buttons of your shorts. After unbuttoning them he slips his hand down and rubs you through the fabric of your underwear, causing you to gasp loudly and throw your head back. You regained some sense after the shock wave of pleasure and tug his shirt up; he stops what he is doing and allows you to take off his shirt. He was slender, but with a slight build, seemingly perfect. He smiled as he watched you scan his chest, but didn't give you much more time before he plunged back into his motion, this time slipping his hand under the fabric of you panties, "Sh-hit" you moaned out as he made contact with the now throbbing nub.

He was soaking in every one of your moans and you could tell by the way his pants tightened around his crotch. He removed his hand and pushed down your shorts, removing them and throwing them with the rest of your clothing, and you panties soon followed. He stopped and starred at you for a bit, and gives you a flirtatious grin. He lifts your legs and places his head between your thighs and skillfully rolls his tongue over your slit and made you moan and grip the bed sheets. He prodded at your entrance before slipping his tongue in and swiveling it around. This went on until you felt like every part of you was filled with pleasure, and right before your climax, he pulls out. "N-not fair Strider." You mumble out. You straighten up and face him as he lowers your legs. Now it was your turn to have some fun.

**Dave POV**

[Name] reaches forward and unzips your pants then helps you out of them, "My turn, she whispers in your ear as she places her hands on your crotch, sending a small wave of pleasure up your spine. She pulls down you boxers and examines you member before lightly stroking a hand up it. Then she grasps it at the base and begins to slowly pump her fist. "F-fuck" you gasp out as you pull your hand through your hair "you s-sure you haven't done this before?" you ask giving her a small smile. She begins to increase the speed in which she rubbed and after a few minutes you could feel your climax at its peak. You release sending your seed down into [Name]'s palm. She let's go and begins to lick it of her hand. The image shoots straight to your crotch and you begin to harden again. You lean over and grab the packet that was on the table and break it open. You pull out the little flex of rubber, then [Name] grabs your hand and kisses you as she places it on you. Slowly you laid her down and placed yourself near her entrance. Something stops you; you look in her eyes and see something. The slightest bit of fear.

**[Name]** **POV**

Yes, you were scared. You had never done this before, and wasn't it supposed to hurt? It was only natural to feel some fear. Dave reaches his hand up and entwines it with yours. You look at him and see in his face all the love that he has for you, his concern, and his willingness to stop if you asked. You really did love him, and this one look was all you needed to solidify it. You gave him a reassured look, "Just focus on me." He says, tightening his grip on your hand and giving you a kiss to distract you from his member that slowly made it's way inside you. You moan pain into Dave's lips as he grabs your other hand. When he was fully in you, he stopped and gave you time to adjust. When the pain subsided you gave a slight rock of your hips, sending pleasured moans out of both you lips. With that he began to move, thrusting slowly to get the feel of it, and both your breathing began to go shallow. His speed increased with every minute he was inside you. Both your breathing became a hot mess of moans. The pleasure shocked up your bodies, "[NAM-E] I-" "YEH ME TOO"

You both reach your climax and let yourselves fall into the pleasure. After a few seconds off coming down from your high Dave places his forehead against yours, smiling at you with weak, lovesick eyes. You both begin to laugh lightly, your chests heaving for breath, as he holds you there.

He pulls out of you shortly after, discards the used condom, and crawls into the bed, wrapping his arms around you. "I love you [Name]" he whispers in your ear "I love you too Dave" you say before you pass out within his arms.

~let's skip a few years~

You sat on the porch with your head resting on Dave's arm. A young boy with red eyes and (h/c) hair naps peacefully in your arms. You have been married to Dave for two years now, and it was perfect.

The day of your graduation from High school, you had to go your separate ways, but you made it work, constantly web-caming and messaging one another from your respected collages. Neither of you could think of cheating on the other so that didn't happen. When all of your schooling had finished you both met up, sharing a passionate kiss, seeming to be pulled from a book. After that you began to live with one another.

One day you and him were simply sitting when Dave spoke up. "I think I have finally found something I don't like about you [Name]" he says to you. You sit up, what didn't he like? Maybe you could change! He saw the panic in your eyes and smiled. Getting up and kneeling out in front of you pulled out a ring and said "I don't think your last name fits." You clasp your hands over your mouth as tears well up in your eyes. "Will you marry me?" he asks. Of course you said yes! Now you were here, reminiscing about the past. You snicker, "What's so funny" Dave asks you. "I just think it's funny how something as amazing our relationship, started because of one school trip."


End file.
